


The Perks of Being Dragged Into a Rave

by ElasticLove



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Humor, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Stiles is a DJ, Tattooed Stiles, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 10:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3117065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticLove/pseuds/ElasticLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Иди, и охмури какого-нибудь парня. Кстати, говорят, что ди-джей, просто милашка, и… гей<br/>- Господи, Лидия, я не собираюсь флиртовать с каким-то гребаный ди-джеем.<br/>Да и музыкальный вкус у него просто ужасный.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perks of Being Dragged Into a Rave

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Perks of Being Dragged Into a Rave](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2628713) by [dylanofuckme (theplaidchesters)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theplaidchesters/pseuds/dylanofuckme). 



Иногда Дерек задаётся вопросом, какого черта он ещё дружит с Лидией.  
  
      Например, прямо сейчас, она треплется о каком-то рейве, который будет проходить на заброшенном складе, где-то в центре города, с бесплатной выпивкой и чёрным излучением. И у Лидии хватает наглости просить, чтобы он пошёл с ней. Она действительно спрашивает его мнение. Где-то точно есть подвох, потому что это не Лидия. Лидии наплевать, что думают другие.  
  
      Когда Дерек вежливо отклоняет приглашение, указывая на стопку бумаг, которые ему надо проверить, Лидия лишь ухмыляется: - Ты, лучше, чем кто-либо, знаешь, что мне наплевать, хочешь ты туда пойти или нет. Я все равно тебя туда потащу.  
  
      Там будет много людей, скорее всего, полуголых, ибо Денни сказал ей, что на вечеринку приглашён боди-арт художник. Алкоголь, конечно же, оглушительная музыка, за которую будет отвечать молодой-но-многообещающий диджей по имени Стайлинкс - Бог мой, как только не обзывают себя музыканты в наши дни - необузданные гормоны и откровенные облапывания. Рейв определённо не входит в список самых любимых вещей Дерека Хейла.  
  
       - Я взрослый человек, Лидс, - говорит он, рассматривая разбросанные по всему столу эссе. - Ты не можешь заставить меня идти куда-то, куда я не хочу.  
  
      - Ну и ладно. Если ты не пойдёшь, то и я не пойду, - говорит она, скрещивая руки. - Но только будь готов, что я буду ныть об этом всю ночь. Может, даже буду кидаться в тебя туфлями. Кто знает.  
  
      Дерек сдаётся, выдержав лишь двадцать минут её нытья.

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

  
  
       Рейв проходит в заброшенном шестиэтажном здании, которое, кажется, вот-вот рассыплется прямо на глазах. Дерек смотрит на эту разруху и думает о том, каким же чудом это здание все ещё стоит. Лидия подталкивает его локтем, побуждая идти быстрее; им удаётся избежать длинной очереди; Лидия подходит к охранникам и сует им под нос два одинаковых билета.  
  
      - У Денни есть бойфренд, Итан. Помнишь его? - Дерек кивает, проходя по длинному узкому коридору. Он уже слышит приглушённую музыку и весёлые крики, так что ему многого стоит, чтобы не вздрогнуть. - Так вот, брат-близнец Итана - Эйдан, сказал, что очень хочет со мной встретиться.  
  
      Дерек быстро кидает на неё косой взгляд, - Думаешь, ты готова?  
  
      - Прошло несколько месяцев, Дер. Я совершенно не уверена, что готова, но,  _Боже_ , мне просто нужно двигаться дальше. Кроме того, - говорит Лидия, откидывая волосы через плечо, - он не звонил и не ответил ни на одно моё сообщение.  
  
      - Ты с ним списывалась? Лидс…  
  
      - Это было глупо, я знаю. Это не повторится.  
  
      Они останавливаются перед металлической и вероятно очень тяжёлой дверью, рассматривая её размер и толщину. Громила, стоящий перед дверью, кидает на них неодобрительный взгляд, но Лидия уже предъявляет их билеты.  
  
      Дерек припомнил, как, кажется, тысячу лет назад, ходил на подобные тусовки — тогда они проходили на открытом воздухе, все ноги были покрыты грязью и ещё чем-то отвратительным, все курят или запивают колеса водой... пивом, "волшебные" грибы, парочки, бесстыдно прижимающиеся друг к другу средь бела дня. Этот рейв практически ничем не отличается, за исключением чёрного излучения и боди-арта.  
  
      А ещё музыка такая громкая, что он едва свои мысли может расслышать.  
  
      Волна фосфоресцирующих тел танцует и скачет на танцполе; они не только фосфоресцирующие, но ещё полуголые и потные, и таких - большинство. Самое ужасное, что им придётся пройти через все это месиво, если они хотят пробраться к бару, а Дерек пришёл сюда, чтобы выпить и по возможности, избегать других людей. Определённо, не танцевать. В этом он ужасен.  
  
      - Хочешь выпить? - Дерек спрашивает у Лидии, рукой указывая в сторону бара, - Там, с другой стороны.  
  
      Лидия неодобрительно цокает языком, - Я только что списалась с Эйданом; он попросил подождать его здесь. А ты иди. Если что-то пойдёт не так, встретимся здесь через некоторое время.  
  
      - Я мог бы остаться и подождать…  
  
      - Дерек, все нормально - Лидия немного сжимает рукой его плечо. - Со мной все будет хорошо. Веселись! Ты столько лет этого не делал.  
  
      - Эй, я умею отдыхать. Я же частенько выбираюсь из дома.  
  
      - Прогулки с Бредшоу не в счёт, - она ухмыляется, но Дерек знает, что сейчас в ней нет никакого злого умысла. - Иди, и охмури какого-нибудь парня. Говорят, что диджей - просто милашка и... гей.  
  
      - Боже, Лидия, я не собираюсь флиртовать с гребаным диджеем, - гримасничает Дерек. В любом случае, у него ужасный музыкальный вкус. - Будь осторожна, хорошо? Позови меня, если что-нибудь случится.  
  
      - Конечно, пап, - она закатывает глаза и нежно шлёпает его по заднице. - Иди.  
  
      Он глубоко вздыхает и позволяет толпе поглотить себя.

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

  
  
         Дерек понимает, что диджей действительно симпатичный. Он только доходит до бара, как его внимание привлекает - чрезвычайно - молодой парень на сцене. Клетчатая рубашка. Он одет в клетчатую рубашку, что выглядит поистине нелепо - гребаный диджей не должен носить  _клетчатую рубашку_ … но, в любом случае, она смотрится на нем отлично. Рукава закатаны до середины, обнажая испещрённую чернилами кожу — обе руки полностью покрыты татуировками, но кисти вроде чистые.  
  
      У него милое лицо, немного детское, но невероятно красивое. Где-то в дальнем уголке дерекова мозга мелькает настойчивая мысль, но он отгоняет её, пожимая плечами: он очень хорош, когда дело доходит до игнорирования чего-то важного. Это уже привычка.  
  
      Дерек чертыхается, потому что ему определённо не стоит принимать неосознанных решений, по крайней мере, не сейчас. Он идёт прямо в бар и садится на один из стульев. Дерек заказывает два шота, не раздумывая опрокидывает их и позволяет глазам блуждать по залу, заполненному телами, лучами прожекторов и дымом. Это привлекательное зрелище, оно притягивает внимание, но Дерека это в данный момент не беспокоит. Не тогда, когда он на пути к очередному раунду «Хосе Куэрво».  
  
      И  _не_  тогда, когда с этого стула открывается впечатляющий вид на диджея и на его удивительные татуировки, покрывающие предплечья.   
  
      Блять.  
  
      Дерек опрокидывает свой пятый шот текилы, когда осознание накрывает его целиком.  
  
      Разве может быть такое? Может этот красавчик, стоящий на сцене, быть его самым жутким и сладким ночным кошмаром тех лет, когда он был ассистентом преподавателя в школе? Ноги отрываются от стула, и он делает шаг вперёд - ему нужно проверить. Наверно, он смотрит слишком долго, он не замечает. Дерек чувствует головокружение, перед глазами все расплывается, и все его подозрения подтверждаются, когда парень поворачивается к нему и, ох.  
  
      Это он.  
  
      Его нос. Его рот.  
  
      Его пальцы.  
  
      Диджей прекращает смеяться и улыбаться, что означает, что дело дрянь, и во все глаза таращится на Дерека. Поначалу он выглядит смущённым, говоря ему  _"Дерек Хейл?"_  - да, Дерек умеет читать по губам - но потом, его взгляд становится злым. Он смотрит очень злым  _перестань-на-меня-смотреть-или-я-тебя-порежу_  взглядом, и не то, чтобы Дерек его не заслуживал.  
  
      Хотя, это все равно ранит.  
  
      Лидия спасает его от совершения глупых поступков, как, например, подойти, и сказать ему, что теперь-то они оба совершеннолетние. Так что, момент нарушен, и Дерек стоит и пялится на Лидию в сопровождении незнакомца, с рыжими волосами, страшными глазами, голой грудью, и чем-то похожим на фальшивые клыки.  
  
      - Эй, Дер, это - Эйдан, - говорит Лидия, представляя мужчин друг другу. - Он - брат Итана.  
  
      - Она рассказывала о тебе, - приветствует Эйдан, хотя, издаваемые им, звуки слегка искажаются фальшивыми зубами. - Я обещаю, что не обижу ее.  
  
      - Все нормально, не волнуйся, - пожимает плечами Дерек.  
  
      - Она спокойно надерёт мне задницу, если я ей что-то сделаю, так что...  
  
      - Да, есть такая вероятность, - соглашается Лидия.  
  
      Не то чтобы Дерек не хотел слушать, но спустя какое-то время их разговора, ему как-то становится наплевать на него; он развлекает себя, заказывая ещё выпивки. На этот раз пиво. И по каким-то причинам, его голова не прекращает поворачиваться в сторону сцены, на которой отлично проводит время диджей.  
  
      - Что-то не так? - спрашивает Лидия, замечая его скверное настроение.  
  
      Дерек бормочет, отхлёбывая из своего бокала: - Это из-за диджея.  
  
      - Эй, он классный, - парирует Эйдан, слегка обидевшись на его хмурый взгляд. - Он молодой и, учитывая его возраст, очень известный.  
  
      Очень привлекательный и греховно заманчивый.  
  
      - Ты такой загруженный, потому что тебе не нравится музыка? - Лидия выпучивает на него глаза. - Дерек, милый, ты сделал это — ты вышел на новый уровень раздражительности, поздравляю.  
  
      У него никогда не было шансов справиться с этой девчонкой: - Дело не в этом, просто... Боже, помнишь старшую школу Бикон Хиллс? Я тогда был ассистентом преподавателя французского.  
  
      Лидия кивает, сощурив глаза. Эйдан куда-то ушёл, вероятно, заказывать напитки, так что Дерек продолжает: - Мальчик, который не переставал совершать свои убогие попытки меня подцепить, ну, ты знаешь... озабоченный шестнадцатилетний подросток?  
  
      - Да, ты вроде рассказывал что-то про вечный звон в яйцах.  
  
      - Так вот, это... - он рукой указывает на сцену, где диджей Стайлинкс ставит какой-то необычный ремикс Second Summer, и Лидия следует взглядом за его пальцем, пока не замечает того, о ком он говорит.  
  
      Даже сквозь громкую и не приятную музыку, Дерек слышит, как она вздыхает: - Это он?  
  
      - Да, это Стайлз.  
  
      Лидия присвистывает: - Ты говорил мне, что он был ужасным, надоедливым мальчишкой с короткой стрижкой и неловкими манерами, а не таким... красивым парнем.  
  
      - Прошло уже лет шесть, Лидс. Конечно, он изменился.  
  
    Стайлз, определённо, изменился в лучшую сторону; издалека он не выглядит таким же худым, как прежде, да и вырос на несколько дюймов. Он отпустил волосы, и теперь они были везде, длинные и слегка скручены в шипы. Упоминать татуировки нет смысла, потому что, черт!  
  
      - А ещё ты говорил, что дело закончилось тем, что ты его отшил и сменил школу, - говорит Лидия, осторожно за ним наблюдая. - Он когда-нибудь...?  
  
      - Он меня ненавидит.  
  
      - Я уверена, что это не так, - говорит она, то ли фыркая, то ли смеясь. - Он был подростком, это была его работа - ненавидеть весь мир. Теперь вы оба взрослые. Ты пойдёшь и попытаешься с ним поговорить.  
  
      Дерек не двигается; он просто стоит, делая ещё один большой глоток своего пива. Рядом с ним вздыхает Лидия: - Под "пойдёшь", я имела в виду "ты должен пойти". Иди.  
  
      - Но я…  
  
      -  _Иди_.  
  
      Подняться туда, вероятно, было очень глупой идеей. Что именно нужно сказать?  _«Эй, я тот придурок из Бикон Хиллс; напоминает что-нибудь?»_  Нее, не катит. Но вот, он уже стоит прямо перед сценой, а пара огромных рук не даёт ему подобраться ближе. У Дерека на пути стоит высокий, страшный, темнокожий мужик и смотрит, как на жалкого паразита.  
  
      Он и чувствует себя, как жалкий паразит, если уж быть до конца честным.  
  
      - Диджей Стайлинкс не принимает заказы, - заебавшимся тоном говорит мужик.  
  
      А Дерек, в свою очередь, чувствует себя, пиздец каким храбрым: - Мой - примет.  
  
      - Я так не думаю, приятель, - мужчина (охранник?) заставляет его попятиться назад, сталкиваясь с чьей-то потной грудью и разными другими частями тела, выкрашенными в неоновые цвета. – Я вынужден попросить вас отойти назад.  
  
      Он чувствует себя величайшим лузером на все планете... он стоит у сцены, а люди пялятся на него... и становится только хуже, когда он поднимает глаза и видит, как Стайлз в него чуть ли не ножи метает взглядом. А ещё он смотрит так, как вы обычно смотрите на таракана, но, с другой стороны, Дерек и не питал особых надежд относительно этой миссии.  
  
      - Все ещё ненавидит тебя? – спрашивает Лидия, когда Дерек возвращается в бар.  
  
      - Ага, - Дерек жестом указал бармену налить двойной виски. - Я только выставил себя дураком.  
  
      - Ох, милый... - Лидия кладёт руку на его плечо.  
  
      - Не надо.  
  
      К счастью для него, его ног, и здравомыслия Лидии, его никогда не тошнит, когда он напивается в стельку. Вообще, он достаточно хорошо управляется с алкоголем - должно быть, сказались все его разрывы и годы практики в колледже. Он просто превращается в забитого щенка каждый раз, когда находится в режиме "пьянка", но, по крайней мере, он не дерзкий и не жестокий... Это было бы печально.  
  
      - Нам нужно потанцевать, - говорит Лидия. - Танцы помогут твоему...  
  
      - Танцы сделают все только хуже, - парирует Дерек. - Ты вообще смотрела на танцпол? Туда же невозможно войти и выйти оттуда живым... или без обвинения в убийстве.  
  
      Эйдан -  _Боже_ , этот чувак просто появляется тогда, когда ему заблагорассудится - вмешивается, потому что он, очевидно, как оказывается, знает, что именно нужно Дереку. - А знаешь, что может помочь? - спрашивает он слишком бодро, возбуждённо, или ещё как-то. – Чувак, давай немного тебя раскрасим.  
  
      Оба, и Лидия, и Дерек смотрят на него во все глаза. Серьёзно?   
  
      - Что? Боди-артер над вами ещё не поработал, - замечает Эйдан. - Почему бы и нет? Это поможет немного расслабиться.  
  
      - Думаешь? - Лидия изгибает свою идеально выщипанную бровь и глядит на Дерека. Тот в свою очередь смотрит на неё  _не-могу-поверить-что-ты-обдумываешь-эту-идиотскую-идею_  взглядом, с проблеском  _я-думал-что-мы-друзья_. - Эй, я сделаю что угодно, если это избавит тебя от этого твоего хмурого взгляда, слышишь?  
  
      Эйдан хлопает руками -  _хлопает!_  - и улыбается, видимо, слишком увлечённый всей этой ситуацией: - Замечательно, я позову Киру. Она удивительная. А хотите, я принесу вам такие же? - он указывает на свои клыки. - У них даже есть те зубы, [как у Майли](http://f-picture.net/lfp/s019.radikal.ru/i637/1412/ae/ffd6c0b27e74.jpg/htm%20).  
  
      - Спасибо, мне и так хорошо, - совершенно невозмутимым тоном говорит Дерек, наблюдая, как Эйдан пожимает плечами и скрывается в толпе. Дерек поворачивается к Лидии и тем же пиздецки скучающим тоном говорит: - А он предприимчивый.  
  
      Она пихает его в плечо: - Заткнись, он нормальный малый. И, знаешь, он хорошая замена.  
  
      - Ты уже сравниваешь его с Джексоном, я поражен.  
  
      - А ты вечно скулишь и слишком много пьёшь, - не теряется Лидия и выкручивает Дереку левый сосок. - Прекрати критиковать все на основании лишь своего кислого настроения и будь объективен.  
  
      - Ай, больно же... и я не знаю, Эйдан вроде нормальный... я думаю. Правда, на мой вкус, немного слишком наглый.  
  
      Лидия вновь неодобрительно цокает языком: - Волшебные пирожные.  
  
      Это привлекает внимание Дерека: - Где? Я хочу одно.  
  
      - Ни в коем случае. Ты или заснёшь на мне, или примешься лапать себя прямо на стуле.  
  
      - И почему я все ещё твой друг?  
  
      Они обмениваются тем, что между ними называется "их секретной ухмылкой», что значит, что у них все круто. Как они справляются со своей дружбой, не поубивав друг друга во сне, остаётся загадкой. Эйдан нарушает момент, являясь с молодой женщиной - в любом случае, моложе Дерека - с длинными тёмными волосами и миндалевидными глазами.  
  
      - Эй, ребята, это - Кира, - говорит Эйдан, с большим энтузиазмом указывая на девушку. - Она творит что-то  _сумасшеееедшее_ , я вам точно говорю.  
  
      Кира робко кивает: - Привет. Так что... лицо или тело?  
  
      Дерек ни за что не снимет футболку в такой антисанитарии: - Лицо.  
  
      - Сделай и то, и другое.  
  
      Все четверо оборачиваются. Прямо там, скрестив руки на груди, стоит худший и самый сладкий кошмар Дерека, не так гордо, как раньше, но вполне себе пугающе. Ну, по крайней мере, для Дерека, который практически землю готов целовать, по которой ходит Стайлз. Однако, такое ощущение, что он стоит тут против собственной воли, сверкая глазами на Дерека.  
  
      Его руки и татуировки на них, слишком отвлекают. Это не справедливо.  
  
      - Эй, а это отличная идея! - щебечет Эйдан. - А ты - диджей, верно? Я большой поклонник твоего творчества.  
  
      - Спасибо, - говорит Стайлз, опуская взгляд.  
  
      У Дерека, внезапно, появляется желание сорвать с того всю одежду и выбросить её ко всем чертям: - Я смотрю, тебя тоже ещё не разукрасили, - ему удаётся сформировать предложение и даже ничего не запортачить. Должно быть, у него сегодня удачный день.  
  
      - Мне больше по душе то, что не смывается, - заявляет Стайлз, вытягивая обе руки и демонстрируя испещрённую чернилами кожу. - Но я мог бы подумать.  
  
      И понеслась.  
  
      Каким-то образом, Дерек стягивает с себя рубашку, даже ни разу не запнувшись в процессе, и, только потому, что чувствует себя очень смелым, бросает её в сторону Стайлза. Та попадает ему прямо на лицо. Кира подавляет задушенный смешок, когда Лидия и Эйдан вдруг вспоминают, что должны встретиться с Итаном и Денни с  _другой стороны_  здания, и в припляску скрываются из бара, оставляя их на Киру и собственную удачу.  
  
      Кира начинает делать свою работу, нанося какие-то странные узоры от задницы, через живот, грудь, шею, и за этим очень внимательно наблюдает ни кто иной, как Стайлз Стилински, который в данный момент дрожащими руками очень сильно сжимает рубашку Дерека. Но когда он встречается с ним взглядом, Стайлз отводит глаза, складывая руки на груди и притворяясь, что ничего не видит.  
  
      Полная херня.  
  
      - Я не спускался, потому что не хотел, - говорит Стайлз, все ещё не глядя на Дерека. Кажется, он находит очень интересной парочку, трущуюся друг о друга на танцполе. - Скотт сказал мне.  
  
      - А, - Дерек чуточку дёргается, стараясь не испортить работу Киры. - А кто такой Скотт?  
  
      Стайлз громко фыркает, при этом сильно хмурясь: - Мой лучший друг,  _начиная с детского сада_. Мы даже вместе пошли в старшую школу, ходили на одни и те же занятия... что-нибудь напоминает?  
  
      Да, теперь он припоминает: они были не разлей вода. Стайлз вечно говорил о Скотте и о том, как он устал от их с Эллисон отношений.  _«Они отвратительные, все, что они делают - это целуются, и ругаются»_ , когда-то жаловался на них Стайлз. Вообще, он помнит каждый разговор, состоявшийся у них со Стайлзом, наверно потому, что это была такая редкость. Это печально, Дерек знает.  
  
      И он точно не признается в этом Стайлзу.  
  
      Не тогда, когда он подошёл к Дереку так близко, и определённо не тогда, когда Стайлз убийственно стреляет взглядом, способным затмить все стробоскопы вместе взятые.  
  
      Дерек прочищает горло и смотрит на Киру. Та, кажется, стесняется.  
  
      - Мне жаль слышать это, - он не знает, что ещё сказать. - Я никогда не хотел...  
  
      - Ты ни черта никогда не хотел.  
  
      Когда он поднимает глаза на этот убийственный тон, то видит острый, как кинжал, взгляд Стайлза. Чувствует ли Дерек себя виноватым? Немного. Заслуживает ли он этого? Ни в коем случае.  
  
      - Тебе было шестнадцать!  
  
      - И мне было наплевать на это.  
  
      - Я закончила, - говорит Кира с явным желанием побыстрее смыться. - Что-то ещё?  
  
      Дерек ошеломлён, когда опускает глаза и видит художества Киры: целая галактика, простирающаяся на его грудь и живот, причудливые планеты на руках и плечах и целые созвездия, разбросанные по шее. Она сделала все меньше чем за двадцать минут и рисунки так светятся под светом прожекторов, что Дерек не может ничего делать, кроме как глазеть на все это.  
  
      - Ладно, это просто охуительно, - замечает Стайлз. - Давай мне тоже. Только лицо.  
  
      Кира вновь достаёт свои краски и кисти, и начинает работать над лицом и шеей Стайлза, что буквально гипнотизирует Дерека, потому что шея Стайлза - одна из его самых любимых частей тела, следом за его глазами и ртом. А ещё огромные руки - как и когда это произошло? - а его задница выглядит так притягательно в этих  _очень обтягивающих_  джинсах.  
  
      - Сделай снимок, приятель, - совершенно не радостно и сквозь стиснутые зубы говорит Стайлз, придурок. - Почему бы тебе не прикрыть рот, пока туда муха не залетела?  
  
      Фыркнув, Дерек бы ещё и руки скрестил, но не хотелось портить шедевр Киры: - Почему бы тебе не заткнуться, пока я сам тебя не заставил?  
  
      Ублюдок ухмыляется, выгибая бровь, и окидывает его бесстыдным взглядом, но, так ничего не сказав, отводит глаза. Дереку хочется уползти под землю и никогда больше оттуда не вылезать.  
  
      Кира ставит последнюю точку на лице Стайлза - не то чтобы Дерек пялился, нет - и отходит на шаг.   
  
      - Вот и все, - гордо сообщает она. - И, парни, хотите совет? Сделайте что-нибудь с этим... сексуальным напряжением между вами, пока оно не нашинковало нас всех  _на кусочки_.  
  
      Они оба наблюдают, как она убегает и начинает заниматься какой-то девчонкой. Лидии рядом не наблюдается, Эйдана, когда он так нужен, нет - в общем-то, как обычно - и Дерек впадает в отчаяние и нервозность. Если быть честным, Стайлз не особо от него отличается. Дерек может назвать это прогрессом.  
  
      - Не то чтобы я тебя ненавидел, - наконец говорит Стайлз. - Потому что это не так, ясно? Это... действительно меня разозлило, когда ты просто взял и свалил.  
  
      - Мне жаль, - отвечает Дерек, смотря в пол. - Мне пришлось.  
  
      - Потому что я раздражал тебя, - самоуничижительно говорит Стайлз. Дерек только пытается открыть рот, чтобы что-то ответить, как вмешивается Стайлз. Даже в минимальном освещении видно, какие у него красные уши: - Ты должен был хоть что-то сказать.  
  
      Дереку, ей богу, остаётся на это только рассмеяться: - Я говорил с тобой миллион раз. Ты не слушал. Au contraire*, все становилось только хуже.  
  
      - Не разговаривай со мной по-французски, - угрожает Стайлз, тыча в Дерека пальцем. - Ты это специально делаешь.  
  
      Может быть, все дело в двойном виски, что он недавно выпил, но Дерек снова смелеет: - Я помню больше, чем ты думаешь, Стайлз.  
  
      Такое ощущение, что проходит целая вечность, пока они пялятся друг другу в глаза, хотя нельзя сказать точно, ведь в помещении очень темно, но это определённо пробирает до костей... как в первый раз, когда они встретились. Тогда Дерек был наивным помощником преподавателя по французскому языку, только учился, и был абсолютно безоружен и беззащитен перед разыгравшимися гормонами Стайлза. Пошлые комплименты - на французском! - худшее, что случалось с Дереком за тот год... не считая вечного звона в яйцах, конечно.  
  
      - А разве ты не должен там диджеить и всякое такое дерьмо? - спрашивает Дерек. Тишина становится невыносимой. - Что ты делаешь тут, среди простых смертных?  
  
      - Я пришёл поговорить... взял перерыв. Мне можно, - отвечает Стайлз, пожимая плечами. После секундного взгляда, он делает какое-то неопределённое движение головой: - Ты мог бы пойти со мной.  
  
      - И куда именно?  
  
      Стайлз протягивает руку и шевелит пальцами, чтобы Дерек мог ухватиться за них (?), а свободной рукой указывает на сцену: - Туда, конечно. Скотт тоже там.  
  
      - Твой телохранитель уже выгнал меня однажды, - замечает Дерек, переплетая свои пальцы с пальцами Стайлза, слыша позади себя зубной скрежет. Если он начнёт сейчас рассматривать татуировки Стайлза - или хотя бы пытаться, - это его личное дело... а может быть, текила во всем виновата. - Не думаю, что он будет рад меня видеть.  
  
      К его удивлению, Стайлз смеётся: - Прости за это. Я сам его попросил, - не извиняющимся тоном говорит Стайлз. Он направляется вперёд, и уводит за собой Дерека, держась, блять, за руки. Какая прелесть. - Я видел тебя издалека, понял, что ты пришёл поговорить... пожаловался Бойду, а тот сам до всего додумался.  
  
      - Как по-взрослому, - фыркнул Дерек.  
  
      Стайлз сжимает пальцы Дерека - сильно - и сверкает угрожающим взглядом, но когда он отворачивается, его большой палец ласкает всю кожу, до которой только может дотянуться, нежно, с любовью. Из-за этого, ноги Дерека начинают заплетаться.  
  
      - Хорошо, что старый добрый Скотти заметил мою истерику и вмешался, - продолжает Стайлз. - Заставил меня понять, что это - ребячество, убедил меня вести себя по-взрослому... ну, ты понял. Мудрые лучшие друзья всегда скажут тебе, если ты ведёшь себя, как идиот.  
  
      Сразу вспомнились советы Лидии и выкрученный сосок: - Да, я это на себе уже прочувствовал.  
  
      - Я так и понял. Ты же здесь. - Они останавливаются, когда доходят до сцены, а Бойд уже направляется к ним. Он настороженно смотрит на Дерека, но когда Стайлз ему кивает, тот отступает.  
  
      В последний раз - мило - улыбнувшись, Стайлз говорит: - Пошли. Скотт до смерти хочет с тобой встретиться... снова.

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

  
  
  
       Вид с кабины Стайлза - великолепен... Танцпол прямо под ногами, но так же хорошо видно вход и бар. То место в баре, где раньше сидел Дерек, очень хорошо просматривается, и  _возможно_ , он провёл две или три минуты, представляя, как Стайлз прослеживает каждое его движение.  
  
      Мечтать чертовски не вредно, ясно?  
  
      - Это удивительно, да? - спрашивает Стайлз из-за спины Дерека, заставляя того подскочить - благородно и мужественно: - Это затягивает. Честно говоря, я и представить себе не могу свою жизнь без отплясывающей толпы, приветствующей меня...  
  
      - Скромно.  
  
      - Заткнись. Ты понял, что я имею в виду, - Стайлз стукнул его по руке. Пока Дерек растирает место удара, Стайлз делает одно из своих странных движений, на этот раз, окидывая жестом все помещение: - Это... вот она - моя страсть.  
  
      - Твоя страсть чрезвычайно громкая, - замечает Дерек, - Можно сказать, что вы созданы друг для друга.  
  
      - Идиот.  
  
      Он ухмыляется, даже при том, что Стайлз поворачивается к нему спиной, его уши снова красные. Как очаровательно. Однако на этом Дерек и успокаивается. Он же не подросток: - А где Скотт? Ты же       говорил, что он будет здесь.  
  
      Стайлз вскидывает голову и, щуря глаза, ищет его в тусклом, фосфоресцирующем свете: - Готов поклясться, что... Эй, Элли, а где Скотт?  
  
      - В туалете! - кричит симпатичная брюнетка. Её взгляд ложится на Дерека: - Ты притащил его?  
  
      - Закрой свой рот!  
  
      Ему хочется подразнить Стайлза, может ткнуть его в ребра, потому что... Серьезно? Ему что, четырнадцать? Однако Дерек знает, что может спугнуть удачу: - Подожди, ты сказал "Элли"? - вместо этого спрашивает Дерек. - Как Эллисон Скотта, из школы?  
  
      Выражение лица Стайлза - бесценно: - Охренеть, ты как вообще это вспомнил?  
  
      - Эй, я слушаю, - беспечно кидает Дерек, - Так что ты мне там рассказывал...?  
  
      Оказывается, это та же самая Эллисон из старшей школы. Каким-то образом им удалось держаться вместе все эти годы, и их отношения не могли быть лучше... - ...Так же, как наш броманс, - гордо заявляет Стайлз. Они помолвлены, что означает, что Стайлз будет шафером, что в свою очередь означает, что Стайлз напуган до смерти. Когда Дерек пытается его успокоить, ласково похлопывая по пояснице, у Стайлза розовеют не только уши, у него все лицо пылает.  
  
      Стайлз рассказывает Дереку устройство Numark M101 - говорит, что это - базовые основы, но и это оказывается чертовски сложно. Дерек даже не может произнести название вертушек, но Стайлз не умеет выговаривать французское "R", так что это беспокоит его в меньшей степени.  
  
      - А вот эта кнопка, видишь? С её помощью создаётся плейлист - Его руки везде, и они очень отвлекают, его пальцы такие длинные… Дерек начинает вырисовывать себе всякие пошлые сценарии. Так происходит, пока на глаза не попадается что-то на запястье Стайлза. - А вот здесь отражается скорость воспроизведения песни и... Ты вообще меня слушаешь?  
  
      Даже не взглянув на Стайлза, Дерек аккуратно берет его руку. Стайлз лишь чудом удаётся не отпрянуть назад: - Что? - раздражённо рявкает он.  
  
      -  _Bésame Mucho_ , - бормочет Дерек, пальцем прослеживая надпись. - Ты сделал на запястье татуировку  _Bésame Mucho_.  
  
      У Стайлза от шока, чуть ли глаза из орбит не вылезают. На этот раз, у него даже шея ярко-красная. Он откашливается и пятится назад, сталкиваясь со стойкой для ноутбука: - И? Это - просто песня, и в любом случае... это ничего не значит, ясно? Тогда было грандиозная вечеринка … женская песня, какой ужас... Возможно, у меня была  _подростковая мечта_  о татуировках, но, хех, я той ночью слишком много мескаля выпил, и, в общем, я... Прекрати на меня так смотреть!  
  
      - Ты - ужасный лгун, - глумится Дерек.- Bésame Mucho - моя любимая песня.  
  
      - Как банально, - он смотрит вниз на свой микшер, будто ищет там более жизнеспособный ответ, или убежище. А может и то, и другое.  
  
      Дерек бормочет: - Вообще-то, это моя вторая...  
  
      - Твоя вторая любимая песня. Да, я знаю.  
  
      Стайлз расстёгивает две верхние пуговицы своей рубашки и опускает воротник футболки, оголяя участок кожи. На первый взгляд, там нет и следа чернил, но затем, чуть ниже ключиц, прописными буквами написано:  _Je ferai un domaine où l’amour serai roi_. Застёгивая обратно рубашку, Стайлз испускает хриплый вздох: - Счастлив?  
  
      Он, должно быть, ужасно растерян.  
  
      - Очень, - отвечает Дерек. - Это - хороший стих.  
  
      - Хороший ст... Господи Боже, - плечи Стайлза разом опускаются. - В своё оправдание хочу сказать, что это были мои первые татуировки.  
  
      Дерек говорит, прежде чем успевает себя остановить: - Они прекрасны.  
  
      - Я сделал ремиксы на эти песни.  
  
      - Нет, не сделал.  
  
      - Сделал, - признается Стайлз. - Это был мой самый первый... Жак Брель, похожий на Stromae и Консуэло Веласкес с лёгким налётом Келвина Харриса. Ты бы мной гордился.  
  
      - Я тебе сейчас врежу.  
  
      Они взрываются смехом, обращая тем самым на себя внимание многих любопытных глаз, но это не важно. Дерек не знает, как так получилось, но Стайлз прямо здесь, и все эти маленькие планеты и звезды все ещё прекрасно видны на его лице, несмотря на пот. Дерек заметил, что некоторые родинки были использованы в качестве планет. Кира действительно творит что-то  _сумасшеееедшее_. Их пальцы находят свой путь, и они цепляются друг за друга, боясь отпустить. Как только их глаза встречаются, Дерек не может отвести взгляд.  
  
      Он наклоняется ближе и шепчет: - Тебе было шестнадцать.  
  
      - Я знаю.  
  
      - Я был ассистентом твоего преподавателя.  
  
      Стайлз прислоняется своим лбом ко лбу Дерека, но ничего не говорит, так что Дерек продолжает: - Из-за тебя я ходил с неуместной эрекцией и посиневшими яйцами.  
  
      После такого заявления, Стайлз отшатывается назад: - Ебать ты сказал.  
  
      - Я сказал…  
  
      - Я слышал тебя. Я просто... думал, что ты ненавидишь меня.  
  
      Дереку хочется заржать в голос: - Ненавижу тебя? Я. Пиздец. Как. Тебя. Хотел.  
  
      - Но, ты... - Стайлзу нелегко подобрать слова, но блаженная улыбка все равно пробивается на этих симпатичных, слегка надувшихся губах. - На уроках ты только хмурился, глядя на меня, и всегда усложнял мне жизнь. Ты постоянно задавал мне дополнительные домашние задания.  
  
      - Твой Французский сосет.  
  
      Стайлз ударяет кулаком по его - голой - груди: - Ты мудак! - вопит он, хватая Дерека за затылок и накрывает его губы своими.  
  
      Дерек очень мужественно хныкает при первом прикосновении. Но потом он понимает, что должен вступить в игру и отвечает на поцелуй так пылко, как Стайлз ему позволяет, потому что, если честно, тот делает большую часть работы, буквально пожирая его рот, издавая слабые, нуждающиеся звуки, которые идут прямо в сердце Дерека и далее, вниз. Дерек кладёт свои руки на спину Стайлза. Стайлз оборачивает свои руки вокруг шеи Дерека. Удивительно, как легко им удаётся соответствовать друг другу, даже после всех этих лет и даже прежде ни разу не прикоснувшись друг к другу. Их губы и тела будто созданы друг для друга.  
  
      Стайлз настолько сильно сжимает руки, что почти душит Дерека в объятиях, но это хорошо. Он мог бы вот так умереть, и ему было бы хорошо: - Теперь мне двадцать два, - запыхавшись, говорит он, - и ты больше не ассистент моего препода.  
  
      Смеясь, Дерек делает вид, что его тошнит: - Я все ещё слишком старый для тебя.  
  
      - Заткнись и поцелуй меня.  
  
      Толпа становится зрителями, а Эллисон кричит - видимо Скотту, который все ещё в туалете - но им плевать. Дерек гладит Стайлза по щеке, пока целует его, с этим ртом, время течёт медленно и сладко. Он засасывает его нижнюю губу, затем немного прикусывает верхнюю. Это восхитительно, то, как Стайлз оживляется, когда он проводит языком по его губам, как стоны, срывающиеся с губ Стайлза, идут прямиком к его члену. Ну, естественно, тот уже встал. Перед ним сейчас все, что он когда либо хотел... можете подать на него в суд.  
  
      Раздаётся свист. Стайлз разрывает поцелуй, но судя по его глазам, он не слишком этому доволен. - Ну и шоу мы тут устроили, - выдыхает он, поглаживая затылок Дерека длинными - Боже, и такими талантливыми - пальцами. - Мы должны... уйти куда-нибудь в другое место.  
  
      Дерек нежно его чмокает: - Ты - диджей, Стайлз. Ты должен развлекать посетителей.  
  
      Впервые, Стайлз выглядит разочарованным: - Если бы ты хоть чуточку был внимателен, когда я показывал тебе свои вертушки, ты бы знал, что есть такая кнопка, как Playlist.  
  
      - И что?  
  
      - И то, тупица, что я могу нажать её и... вуаля. Моё присутствие больше не требуется.  
  
      Ухмыляясь и будучи таким идиотом, как он есть, Дерек по-эскимоски целует Стайлза: - Как не профессионально с твоей стороны. Ну, что же, веди.  
  
      Дерек знает, что пропал, когда видит Стайлза, танцующего победный танец, и находит это привлекательным, но это не важно. Он знает это с того самого дня, когда его кто-то кинул, и он пошёл дрочить, вспоминая рот Стайлза, посасывающий ручку. Было очень чувственно и печально, но никому не нужно об этом знать.  
  
      - Вы двое наконец-то нашли себе место? - улыбаясь, спрашивает Эллисон. - Слава Богу, а то я думала, что меня вот-вот стошнит.  
  
      Стайлз показывает ей средний палец: - Ты просто завидуешь. Я собираюсь трахаться прямо сейчас, а ты застряла здесь без своего нерадивого бойфренда.  
  
      - Поймал, - пожимает плечи девушка. Улыбка никогда не слетает с её лица. - Предохраняйтесь, мальчики... и если увидите Скотта, скажите, чтобы поторопился!  
  
      Когда они спускаются по лестнице, Стайлз останавливается, чтобы крикнуть Бойду: - У меня перерыв, Верни!  
  
      Слышится раздражённый звук. Дерек предполагает, что это Бойд: - Не называй меня так! И что, ещё один перерыв? Ты уже брал один, двадцать минут назад!  
  
      Не оправдываясь, Стайлз дарит ему свою лучшую  _"прости-но-мне-не-жаль"_  улыбку. - Возможно, мне потребуется немного больше времени, - говорит он, и утягивает Дерека за руку в толпу, получая по пути поздравления и "атата, пропустите мальчиков". Это смешно, но, если честно, в целом, вся ситуация абсурдна.  
  
      - Я не могу покинуть здание до пяти утра, - говорит Стайлз, останавливаясь перед… серьёзно? - Так что это придётся сделать тут.  
  
      Туалет.  
  
      - Выглядит не очень гигиенично, - замечает Дерек. - Я могу подождать.  
  
      - Ещё три часа, Дерек.  _Я_  не могу.  
  
      Дверь распахивается и перед ними появляется очень потный Скотт - судя по объятиям, с которыми он кидается на Стайлза - с мечтательной улыбкой через все лицо. Его глаза немного красные: - Эй, чувак! Я тебя везде искал, - нечленораздельно произносит Скотт. Он явно слишком счастливый для нормального человека. - Ты знаешь про волшебные пирожные? Это… реальное волшебство, Стайлз!  
  
      Стайлз сощурился: - Ты ел здесь пирожные? Ты вырубился, верно?  
  
      - Хэй, думаю, что да. То есть, я проснулся пару секунд назад, но я...  
  
      - Послушай, Скотти, - говорит Стайлз, пытаясь унять друга, положив ему руку на плечо. - Элли тебя искала. Ты не можешь просто так исчезать, чувак.  
  
      - Она сердится на меня? - ей богу, похоже Скотт сейчас разрыдается. - Конечно, она злится. Она же может кинуть в меня кольцом!  
  
      Стайлз закатывает глаза: - Господи Иисусе, конечно же, она не... приятель, просто приведи себя в порядок, окей? - он пальцами расчёсывает волосы друга. - Приди в себя и подымись. Ты отвечаешь за вертушки.  
  
      На лице Скотта появляется усмешка: - Уоу! Это потрясающе! - после ещё одних медвежьих объятий, Скотт замечает Дерека. - Эй ты - Дерек, верно? Ты был ассистентом препода. - Когда Дерек подтверждает это кивком, Скотт, со злой усмешкой, поворачивается к Стайлзу: - Вы двое собираетесь... Что, прямо сейчас?!  
  
      Стайлз очень драматично прикрывает лицо рукой: - Нет, если ты продолжишь преграждать нам путь.  
  
      Скотт, поначалу немного озадачившись, оглядывается на месте. Его глаза расширяются, когда он, наконец, все  _понимает_ : - Оу, ты имеешь в виду туалет! Туалет, Стайлз? Ты серьёзно? - Дереку хочется расцеловать его руки. Ну, то есть, пока... - Снова?  
  
      Ладно, вот сейчас Дерек пиздецки запутался. А рядом нервно суетится Стайлз: - О, мой бог, заткнись уже к чёртовой матери, и дай пройти!  
  
      - Прекрасно, но, эм, у вас ведь все с собой, верно? Презервативы, смазка…?  
  
      - У меня сейчас станет на одного лучшего друга меньше, если ты не отойдёшь, - невозмутимо сообщает Стайлз, хватаясь за руку Дерека и заставляя того идти следом. - И это не шутка.  
  
      С лёгким кивком, Скотт пропускает их, кидая через плечо: - Я пришлю Бойда, чтобы он присмотрел за дверью.  
  
      Стайлз лишь раздражённо вздыхает, утаскивая Дерека в туалет. Но они там не одни. В углу стоит какой-то подозрительный парень. Около раковины стоит куча контейнеров, заполненных, кажется, пирожными. Парень пялится на них.  
  
      - Эй, чуваки, - приветствует парень, - хотите?  
  
      - Забирай своё дерьмо и проваливай. Я не буду повторять дважды, - командует Стайлз. Дерек не находит такого властного Стайлза жутко возбуждающим. Не-а. - Я уверен, что существует ещё много мест, где ты можешь продавать эту херню.  
  
      - Это не херня, - парирует он, но все равно упаковывает свои контейнеры. - Это - счастливые пироженки, и они очень высокого качества! Я использую лучшую травку в городе.  
  
      Стайлз, пожимая плечами, открывает перед ним дверь. Дерек замечает, что Бойд уже там. - Мне плевать, чувак, просто проваливай... или вон тот парень, - Стайлз указывает на Бойда, - надерёт твою чёртову задницу.  
  
      Пока парень удирает, спасая свою жизнь, Бойд качает головой: - Прекрати вести себя, будто я твой личный головорез, Стилински. Я тебе говорил это тысячу раз.  
  
      - Ты должен знать, что он не умеет слушать, - и Дерек просто не может не добавить, - Я знаю на собственном опыте.  
  
      - Ха, мне он нравится. Может, стоит для разнообразия оставить его себе, - Бойд - впервые - одаряет его улыбкой, правда, больше похожей на волчий оскал. Дерек бы обязательно гордился таким достижением, если бы в данный момент не ломал голову над словами Бойда. - Вперёд, и постарайтесь как-нибудь по сдержаннее. Мне не интересно все это слушать, понятно?  
  
      - Со всей этой музыкой? – фыркает Стайлз, - Ты и так ничего не услышишь.  
  
      - И, Слава Богу.  
  
      Когда дверь закрывается, и в комнате остаются лишь двое, Стайлз берет дело в свои руки и подталкивает Дерека, пока тот не упирается поясницей прямо в раковину. Она ледяная и Дерек взвизгивает. Это совершенно не мужественно, но у него нет времени, чтобы беспокоится об этом, потому что Стайлз целует его, и это - лучшее, что случалось с ним. Рот Стайлза должен быть причислен к Чудесам Света. Дерек копошится с рубашкой Стайлза, срывает её с его плеч только для того, чтобы найти там ещё и такую сейчас ненужную футболку.  
  
      - Гребаный ад, сколько одежды, - рычит Дерек, царапая каждый дюйм кожи, до которой только может дотянуться. – На тебе столько одежды.  
  
      - Ну, так сделай с этим что-нибудь, - отвечает этот самодовольный ублюдок, уже добравшись до ширинки Дерека.  
  
      Дерек бы с удовольствием раскромсал ногтями всю одежду Стайлза, но это, наверно, выглядело бы не очень изящно, а он взрослый человек, так что он снимает её так спокойно, как только может, хотя его дрожащие руки не особо в этом помогают. Ему много раз приходится напоминать себе, что они находятся в общественном туалете, чтобы не разложить Стайлза прямо на полу.  
  
      - Прекрати столько думать, - мямлит Стайлз, одним быстрым движением прикусывая мочку его уха. - Это убивает все настроение.  
  
      - Поэтому что здесь отвратительно. - Дерек переворачивает их, пока Стайлз не оказывается прижатым к раковине. - Что насчёт кровати или хотя бы гребаного дивана?  
  
      Стайлз бормочет что-то, когда зубы впиваются в нежную кожу его шеи: - Агрх, они на расстоянии примерно пяти миль отсюда, а я хочу тебя, - он почти скулит и выгибает шею, предоставляя Дереку больше пространства, - прямо сейчас.  
  
      Дерек тихо посмеивается: - В твоём голосе столько блядского отчаяния. С другими ты тоже такой?  
  
      Повисает тишина. Стайлз царапает короткими ногтями спину Дерека: - Блядь, не твоего ума дело, прид...  _черт!_  Да возьми ты меня уже!  
  
      Его это немного беспокоит - то, что он не знает, такой ли Стайлз нетерпеливый, когда занимается сексом с кем-то другим. Дереку хотелось бы думать, что такой он только с ним, но слова Бойда и Скотта задерживаются в его голове дольше, чем нужно. Но прямо сейчас он возбужден как полный пиздец, и у него есть Стайлз, который очень просит вытрахать из него все мозги, и... ладно, было бы безумием, сказать ему «нет».  
  
      Наслаждаясь нежной шеей Стайлза, оставляя метки и красные следы от зубов и щетины, Дерек шепчет: - Повернись.  
  
      Стайлз подчиняется, вжимаясь все ещё одетой задницей в Дерека: - Да, давай... презервативы и смазка в бумажнике.  
  
       _Всегда готов._  Дерек изо всех сил старается игнорировать короткую вспышку… ревности? Отвращения? Может, и того и другого. Он все ещё пытается задвинуть эти мысли подальше, пока сдирает со Стайлза джинсы, вместе с бельём Его задница великолепна, что в совокупности с остальным телом, делает её новой слабостью Дерека. На спине нет никаких татуировок, а если не считать той строчки из французских стихов, на груди тоже. Только руки.  
  
      Стайлз сдвигается и снова нетерпеливо ёрзает попой: - У тебя ещё будет время попялиться на них. Давай уже.  
  
      В животе Дерека начинает кто-то усердно порхать: - Обещаешь?  
  
      - Да, да, что угодно... просто запихни в меня уже свои пальцы, придурок.  
  
      Уже не секрет, что Дерека заводит, когда Стайлз становится властным и начинает раздавать приказы, поэтому, конечно, Дерек тут же повинуется, покрывая пальцы смазкой и немного дразня его задницу перед тем, как просунуть в неё первый палец. Тугие мышцы сильно сжимаются вокруг пальца, будто вот-вот раскрошат его, но Дерек терпелив. Он толкает его до тех пор, пока не появится возможность добавить второй, что заставляет Стайлза задыхаться и сыпать проклятиями. Когда Дерек кидает на него взгляд, его пальцы дрожат, и он явно старается устоять на ногах.  
  
      - Тебе хорошо? - спрашивает он, пытаясь втиснуть третий палец. - Не слишком много?  
  
      Стайлз то ли фыркает, то ли стонет, встречая толчки Дерека и насаживаясь на его пальцы. - Этого недостаточно, никогда не будет достаточно, о мой... да, здесь. - Дерек сорвал джекпот - Покрути пальцами... вот так, черт.  
  
      Пройдясь свободной рукой по спине Стайлза, Дерек позволяет своим пальцам немного пошалить. Они находят свой путь к твёрдому и сочащемуся члену Стайлза и оборачиваются вокруг него. Он двигает рукой вверх вниз и ноги Стайлза подкашиваются: - Не... Блять, я умру.  _Я умираю_.  
  
      Дерек оставляет поцелуй между лопаток Стайлза: - Тогда ты пропустишь лучшую часть.  
  
      Он задвигает пальцы так глубоко, как только может, немного сгибая их, когда слышит крик Стайлза: - Остановись! Остановись или я кончу так... _пожалуйста_ , Дерек.  
  
      Эти два слова не идут прямиком к члену Дерека. Нет, нисколечко. К счастью, его выдержка не даёт ему спустить прямо в штаны, как четырнадцатилетнему подростку. - Так давай, кончай, - шепчет он Стайлзу на ухо. - Я хочу это видеть.  
  
      Стайлз забрызгивает все пальцы Дерека, трясущимися руками цепляясь за раковину. Он практически мурлычет и это так восхитительно, так возбуждающе, что Дерек принимает это как сигнал к действию, чтобы оторвать, наконец, руки от восхитительной попы Стайлза и приставить стоящий колом член к морщинистой коже. Отверстие едва открыто, сжимается вокруг ничего, неторопливо ожидая, пока в него что-то проникнет.  
  
      Стайлз, задыхаясь, бросает на него взгляд через плечо: - Ты и дальше собираешься меня дразнить или...  _бляяядь_.  
  
      Дерек проталкивает головку члена во вход Стайлза, наблюдая, как он исчезает там, пока не войдёт настолько глубоко, насколько это на данный момент возможно. Совсем скоро, он уже полностью в Стайлзе, кожа к коже. Дерек чувствует, как на лбу образуются капельки пота.  
  
      - Срань Господня, - хрипит Стайлз, отчаянно цепляясь за раковину. - Дерек. О, мой  _Бог_.  
  
      Руки хватаются за бедра Стайлза. Он не смеет двигаться, по крайней мере, пока не уверен, что Стайлзу хорошо. Проходит некоторое время, они оба тяжело дышат, пока Стайлз не сжимается вокруг члена Дерека: - Двигайся, черт тебя…  
  
      Остальная часть предложения утопает в протяжном стоне. Все ещё удерживая бедра парня, Дерек начинает толкаться, и это ни разу не нежно. Стайлз, кажется, не возражает: он подаётся навстречу Дереку, качая бёдрами, пока они не находят подходящий обоим ритм, пока не начинают раздаваться пошлые звуки влажных шлепков кожи о кожу.  
  
      Дерек тянет Стайлза за волосы, чтобы тот выпрямился: - Посмотри на нас, - хрипит он, глядя в зеркало перед ними. Стайлз открывает глаза, уставившись на их отражение: обнажённые шея и грудь пылают, Стайлз, будто обкуренный, издаёт низкий стон, когда Дерек задевает заветную точку внутри. Видно, что ему очень нелегко оставаться на ногах. - Господи, ты выглядишь так шикарно, - шипит Дерек, царапая ногтями соски Стайлза. - Детка, кончишь для меня ещё раз?  
  
      - Да, блядь, да, не останавливайся, не... черт!  
  
      Дерек поворачивает его голову, чтобы поцеловать. Он глотает его стоны, его судорожное дыхание, собственное имя... Стайлз ему нравится таким – уязвимым и чертовски громким.  
  
      Но ему не нравится, когда его прерывают, а это как раз то, что происходит, когда раздаётся жуткий грохот и половина раковины просто обрушивается вниз. Дереку удаётся удержать Стайлза на ногах, прижимая его ближе к своей груди, и он пятится назад, даже с болтающимися в районе лодыжек джинсами.  
  
      - Какого хрена только что произошло? - выдыхает Стайлз, красный и потный. Вообще-то они оба такие. - Мы только что... Чувак, мы сломали раковину.  
  
      -  _Ты_  её сломал - обвиняет Дерек, укладывая подбородок на плечо Стайлза. – Ты был тем, кто на ней повис.  
  
      - А ты был тем, кто жестоко долбился в мою задницу! - упрекает его Стайлз. - Так что мы оба виноваты.  
  
      - Мне казалось, что ты неплохо проводишь время, - пожимает плечами Дерек. - И, между прочим, мой член все ещё в тебе.  
  
      - Я знаю, - отвечает Стайлз, сжимаясь вокруг члена Дерека и выбивая из него низкий стон. - Передвинемся к другой раковине или...?  
  
      Честно говоря, ни стены, ни любая другая плоская поверхность не выглядели достаточно чистыми, чтобы поддержать голое тело, и так как они не решились рисковать собой и остальными раковинами, Дереку ничего не осталось кроме как подхватить Стайлза на руки и насадить его на себя, прямо на весу.  
  
      Тот обхватил рукой шею Дерека: - Господи, такое ощущение, что он стал длиннее и толще, - жалуется Стайлз, откидывая голову назад. – Как будто вот-вот разорвёт меня пополам.  
  
      - Так это хорошо, а? - напряжённым голосом спрашивает Дерек. Его ноги начали дрожать, и он молился всем известным богам, чтобы продержаться ещё минут десять.  
  
      - Ты убиваешь меня, - пыхтит Стайлз, зарываясь пальцами в шевелюру Дерека. Он двигается, раскачиваясь взад-вперёд – Давай же, сильнее.  
  
      И Дерек, особо не раздумывая, даёт ему это самое "сильнее". Он хватает Стайлза за попу, мнёт половинки, шлёпая их время от времени. Стайлз от этого чуть ли не визжит, сильнее сжимаясь вокруг члена Дерека, что и хорошо и плохо, одновременно. Он мог бы остаться так на всю оставшуюся жизнь, и он уверен в этом ещё больше, когда Стайлз накрывает его рот и крадёт один неуклюжий, хриплый поцелуй. Дерек не знает, любовь ли это, или что-то ещё, но, Боже, это заставляет его грудь болеть, и бедра содрогаться.  
  
      Стайлз скребётся ногтями по голове Дерека, говоря  _“да, да”_  ему прямо в губы, пытается подаваться навстречу толчкам, но терпит неудачу. Он слишком изнурён, слишком устал и сил хватает лишь на то, чтобы стонать и тяжело дышать. Член Стайлза, возбуждённый и текущий, зажат между ними.  
  
      А Дерек уже практически на грани.  
  
      - Давай же, сделай это, сделай - выкрикивает Стайлз, прижимаясь своим лбом ко лбу Дерека. - Дерек, я...  
  
      Впиваясь пальцами в кожу Стайлза, Дерек толкается в последний раз и бурно кончает, белые вспышки застилают глаза, а из горла вырывается последний рык. На его счастье, Стайлз кончает сразу же следом за ним, с громким криком, сильнее сжимая руками шею Дерека.  
  
      Дерек хватается за ближайшую стену, чтобы хоть как-то удержаться на ногах: - Господи, ты весишь целую тонну.  
  
      - Вы меня, конечно, простите, сэр, но это не правда, - отвечает Стайлз, пытаясь быть самим порождением сарказма, но у него это не особо получается: глупая улыбка расплывается на все лицо. Он приподнимается, чтобы Дерек мог легко из него выйти. - С тобой все в порядке? - спрашивает он, когда снова может мыслить разумно. - Такое ощущение, что ты сейчас в обморок свалишься.  
  
      - Я абсолютно без сил, - говорит Дерек, надевая своё нижнее белье и джинсы.  
  
      - Давай, расскажи мне об этом. Я кончил дважды.  
  
      Дереку хочется посмотреть ему прямо в глаза и спросить - заставлял ли его кто-нибудь ещё кончить дважды и кричал ли он с кем-нибудь так же, как делал это с ним. Он не задаёт ни одного из этих вопросов, главным образом, наверное, потому что слишком волнуется, что подцепит что-нибудь, если останется голым ещё хоть на миллисекунду. А ещё, потому что он не может смотреть в лицо Стайлзу, не тогда, когда все эти чувства бурлят под кожей.  
  
      - Спасибо, что спас меня... ну, знаешь, от раковины, - он слышит слова Стайлза. - И за то, что не уронил меня.  
  
      - Не стоит благодарности.  
  
      Он не может найти свою рубашку, но потом вспоминает, что оставил её на стуле Стайлза, там, на сцене. Дерек стоит полуголый и не знает, что дальше делать. Так что просто смотрит в пол и ждёт, пока Стайлз оденется.  
  
      Где-то перед ним фыркает Стайлз: - Ты когда-нибудь посмотришь на меня или нет?  
  
      Дерек уступает ему, едва успев нацепить покер-фейс.   
  
      - Это не лицо человека, у которого только что был самый сногсшибательный секс в его жизни, - пытается поддразнить его Стайлз, но Дерек не улыбается, только лишь хмурясь. - Что случилось? Эй, ты можешь мне рассказать, окей? Знаю, что иногда я веду себя как полный мудак, но...  
  
      - Это из-за того, что говорили Бойд и Скотт, - слова вылетают прежде, чем он может их сдержать. - О тебе и других.  
  
      Стайлз, однако, не выглядит удивлённым: - Ты взъелся на меня, потому что я занимался сексом с кем-то ещё?  
  
      - Наверное, - Дерек пожимает плечами, чувствуя себя при этом очень глупо.   
  
      - Это нелепо.  
  
      - Тем не менее.  
  
      - Я уверен, что у тебя было достаточно партнёров, так же, как и у меня, - продолжает Стайлз, приближаясь к Дереку и проводя рукой по его голой груди. - Я хотел, чтобы ты был моим первым, но ты...  
  
      - Я тебя отшил, да, - вздыхает Дерек, накрывая руку Стайлза своей. - Ты был не совершеннолетним, да к тому же ещё сыном шерифа. Это было... слишком для меня.  
  
      - Я был для вас слишком соблазнительным, мистер Хейл? - усмехается Стайлз.  
  
      - Ты даже не представляешь насколько, - Дерек чмокает Стайлз в нос и идёт к двери. - Пошли уже. Иначе я тут задохнусь.  
  
      Когда Дерек распахивает дверь, Бойд все ещё стоит там. А ещё там стоит длинная очередь из мужчин, переминающихся с ноги на ногу и, видимо, отчаянно желающих отлить. Судя по их лицам, они совершенно не счастливы.  
  
      - Ну, наконец-то, - говорит Бойд, закатывая глаза. – Все в порядке? Я слышал какой-то грохот…  
  
      - Стайлз сломал раковину, - заявляет Дерек, пытаясь выглядеть при этом не слишком самодовольным. - Она буквально развалилась пополам.  
  
      Бойд смущённо пялится на обоих: - Как, черт возьми, вы сломали... А знаете, что? Я не хочу знать. Идите, Скотт играл песни Тейлор Свифт с того самого момента, как вы двое слиняли.  
  
      Парочки медленно танцуют под попсовые баллады. На рейве. Дерек такого ещё никогда не видел. Внезапно, его утягивают в мешанину тел, и он обнаруживает себя обнимающим Стайлза за талию.  
  
      - А разве ты не должен подняться и разрулить тот бардак, который устроил Скотт? - спрашивает Дерек, изгибая бровь. - У тебя могут возникнуть неприятности.  
  
      - Скорее, я должен быть здесь, - объявляет Стайлз, поглаживая Дерека по голове. - Кроме того, людям, кажется, это нравится.  
  
      - Да, нравится.  
  
      Сквозь дым и ослепительные лучи прожекторов, видно, как Скотт, так же как они, танцует вместе с Эллисон, уткнувшись носом в сгиб её шеи. А вот Бойд выглядит так, будто хочет кого-то убить, кого угодно... потрахаться бы ему. И к своему удивлению, Дерек замечает, что Лидия все ещё с Эйданом. Они покачиваются в ритме White Horse*, время от времени обмениваясь целомудренными поцелуями.  
  
      - Что же, это ненадолго.  
  
      Стайлз, шалопай, снова фыркает: - Я уверен, они то же самое говоря о нас.  
  
      - Это другое. У нас есть история.  
  
      - Ну, конечно. Я делал тебе неприличные предложения, а ты ходил с вечным стояком, - Стайлз гладит большим пальцем щёку Дерека. - Очень трогательная история.  
  
    Дерек все ещё не знает, можно ли его чувства назвать любовью; это было бы нелепо. Однако он знает, что хочет остаться рядом со Стайлзом, иметь возможность прикоснуться к нему - грубо или нежно, много, много раз, и видеть эти горящие любовью глаза, прожигающие его лицо.  
  
      - Через три дня я уезжаю в Буффало, - сбалтывает Стайлз. - Потом Нью-Йорк и Питсбург. Тур и всякое такое дерьмо.  
  
       _Везёт тебе, чувак._    
  
      - О, это..., - он не может закончить предложение.  
  
      - Великолепно? Замечательно?  
  
      Дерек чувствует, что начинает дуться: - Печально.  
  
      - И почему же? - спрашивает Стайлз, что сильно беспокоит Дерека. Не было никакого шанса, что Стайлз ещё не понял. - Что ты имел в виду?  
  
      Стайлз, похоже, просто включил дурака.  
  
      - Свидания, много свиданий... ну, знаешь, на пляж сходить или пообедать вместе. Больше медленных танцев, возможно, не под Тейлор Свифт, но идею ты понял. А ещё секс. Много секса. Предпочтительно, на кровати? - выпаливает Дерек.  
  
      Стайлз улыбается ему, как ребёнок: - Что ещё?  
  
      - Хотелось бы быть твоим "плюс один" на свадьбе Скотта и Эллисон, - говорит Дерек. Возможно, это было сказано слишком быстро, взволнованно и отчаянно, он не уверен. – Кажется они... милые.  
  
      С хриплым смехом, Стайлз целует его, долго и томно, без малейшего намёка на язык: - Ты такой придурок, о мой бог,  _Дерек_.  
  
      - Итак, это значит «да»?  
  
      - Конечно же, это значит "да", - говорит Стайлз, слегка ударяя его по затылку. – И, да, мы пойдём вместе. Скотт свихнётся.  
  
      Дерек был бы в тысячу раз счастливее, если бы...  
  
      - А что касается... тура, - добавляет Стайлз, видимо прочитав его мысли, - ты должен поехать. Это займёт недели две, не больше.  
  
      - Серьёзно? - озадаченно спрашивает Дерек.  
  
      Стайлз кивает, все ещё улыбаясь, как дурак: - Да, я имею в виду, я понимаю, что все слишком внезапно, но мы же можем тусоваться вместе, пока мы оба тут? Вот и посмотрим, что из этого выйдет.  
  
       _Я уже знаю, что хочу провести следующие месяцы своей жизни, приклеившись к твоему чертовому лицу_ : - Конечно.  
  
      - Я остановился у Скотта.  
  
      Это звучит совершенно невинно, как случайное высказывание, не достойное внимания Дерека, но этот пристальный взгляд Стайлза заставляет его вновь затвердеть - в штанах! - и что-то тёплое начинает скакать где-то в груди.  
  
      - Моя кровать больше, - беспечно говорит он. - Я всегда могу выгнать Лидию. Она мне должна.  
  
      Ответом стал ещё один горячий поцелуй.

 

 

 

 

**~FIN~**

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Au contraire - наоборот  
> Je ferai un domaine Où l'amour sera roi - Где любовь будет править, где любовь будет законом.  
> Jacques Brel - Ne Me Quitte Pas
> 
> White Horse - баллада Тейлор Свифт.


End file.
